Mal entendido
by Kotorii-Chan
Summary: ¿Acaso ya te cansaste?… —Ino suspiró antes de concluir—. De seguro serás un holgazán al igual que Shikamaru. — ¿Me llamabas, problemática? —preguntó su esposo desde la puerta.


**¡Dios mío! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin publicar! Apuesto a que ya se habían olvidado de mí.**

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a su respectivo creador, Masashi Kishimoto 

* * *

**Mal entendido**

— Vamos bebé, una vez más— Le decía con Ino con ternura al pequeño ser que se protegía del mundo en su interior. Mientras acariciaba su vientre sonreía con amor. Era la primera vez que sentía las pataditas de su bebé y nunca antes recordaba haberse sentido más conmovida en su vida.

Su bebé le estaba dando las primeras manifestaciones de vida.

Una vida que crecía día a día dentro de ella.

Esa vida era la de su bebé…suyo y de Shikamaru.

Iba a tener un precioso bebé con marido. El hombre más inteligente y vago de todo Konoha, al que amaba con todo su corazón.

¡No podía estar más agradecida con la vida!

—Vamos—insistía la futura madre— ¿Acaso ya te cansaste?… —Ino suspiró antes de concluir—. De seguro serás un holgazán al igual que Shikamaru.

— ¿Me llamabas, problemática? —preguntó su esposo desde la puerta. Dio dos pasos dentro de la habitación donde se encontraba su mujer. Su mirada perezosa se convirtió en angustia al ver los caminos salados recorrían las rosadas mejillas de Ino.

— ¡Ino! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó angustiado.

Ella se llevó una mano al rostro y reconoció las cálidas gotas como propias. Ni ella misma, ante su alegría, se había dado cuenta de esas lágrimas lejanas a la amargura.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar sin darse cuenta? ¿Por qué lloraba de tal manera sino estaba triste? Y ¿Desde cuándo su corazón se había llenado de tanto amor y fervor?

Maldijo su desequilibrio emocional.

Sollozó una última vez para deshacerse de las lagrimas.

—Ino…—le dijo Shikamaru con ternura. Estaba temeroso de acercarse, no estaba seguro de que hacer en ese momento ni por ser el mejor estratega de Konoha

Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con los profundos ojos castaños de su marido. Luego sonrió con dulzura para confusión de él.

Rió con muchas ganas ante su incoherente emoción.

Tal vez su marido tenía razón…ni ella misma podía entenderse.

Shikamaru llegó hasta ella dudoso. El embarazo iba a ser problemático...muy problemático.

Meditó un rato antes de acercarse.

Una vez frente a ella la analizo de pies a cabeza. Ino por primera vez, estaba vistiendo aquel vestido de maternidad que recibió de regalo. Era de una fina tela color lila que se le acomodaba a su silueta, favoreciendo sus curvas y los tirantes mostraban la delicadeza de sus brazos. Su mirada se detuvo a mirar el bello vientre redondo de su esposa.

Esa prenda la obligaba a presumir la vida de su bebé

Se veía hermosa.

Shikamaru se sintió afortunado de tenerla…a ambos.

—Entiendo lo que ocurre Ino—aseguró ante la evidente escena.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó ella quitándose su ultima lagrima.

Era bueno tener un marido tan astuto como Shikamaru. De seguro ya se imaginaba que por fin ella había sentido al niño.

Pasó su mano por la mejilla rosada de su mujer, limpiando todo rastro de pizcas agridulce con su pulgar.

—Shhh, tranquiliza—susurró.

—Shikamaru…

—Ambos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano—dijo despreocupado.

Ino asintió con una tierna sonrisa.

—Tienes razón.

Tal vez ella estaba exagerando. A esta etapa del embarazo era lo más normal sentir los movimientos del bebé. Pero no podía evitar la sensación de ternura y calidez que brotaba de su corazón. Estaba irradiando felicidad en cada poro de su piel. Su sonrisa la delataba.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al momento. La tomó delicadamente de la barbilla y le besó la frente.

—No es tan terrible—Aseguró él.

Ino arqueó la ceja ante su afirmación.

— ¿Terrible?

Su hijo o hija estaba saludable y lo acababa de demostrar ¿Qué tenía de terrible eso? ¡No había nada de malo con su precioso bebé!

Llevo las manos al vientre de manera protectora. Se sentó en la esquina de la cama con una mirada resentida dirigida a él. Su sensibilidad la obligo a permanecer defensiva. Mas le valía a su esposo ser cuidadoso con sus palabras…eso o terminaría durmiendo en el piso el resto de la semana.

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro de resignación antes de continuar: — Se que te siente algo… pasada de peso.

Ino no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo…GORDA?

—Y es normal, tu vientre se va a empezar a inflar más y más. No olvides que subirás de peso…sin embargo…

Ino sintió deseos de golpearlo. ¿Qué pretendía decirle además de que iba terminar pareciendo un balón?

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! —le gritó molesta.

—Y no mencionemos los cambios de humor…—murmuró él con sarcasmo.

— ¡Te escuche!

¿Es que Shikamaru no podía compartir la dicha del bebé?

Definitivamente se estaba pasando de la raya.

—Tsk. No tienes razón para enojarte conmigo, problemática.

— ¡Claro que sí! —alegó ella cruzándose de brazos. Se recostó en la cama y dándole la espalda lo llamó idiota insensible.

—Ino, no has entendido nada.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡No me importa lo que tú opines!

Ino tomó una manta y se cubrió. Ver el apático rostro de su marido era lo último que quería hacer en ese momento.

Shikamaru suspiró antes de acostarse a su lado. Era bueno que fuera un hombre paciente, porque con Ino se necesitaba toda la paciencia del mundo. Y aún más en su estado.

—Mira Ino, no me importa que tanto subas de peso o se infle tu vientre…o se te hinchen los pies…incluso si llegas a tener estrías.

Ino se retiro la manta para gritarle que se callara.

—Sigues luciendo muy atractiva—concluyó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces.

— ¿Qué?

Ino lo miró atónita, sin entender la razón de tal alago por parte de un hombre tan holgazán como él.

Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza. Se sentía abochornado, pero recordaba las palabras de su padre sobre lo importante que era hacer sentir deseada a una mujer. Y más en aquel estado tan sensible. Tal vez ese era el secreto de los hombres Nara para mantener satisfechas a sus problemáticas mujeres.

—Es en serio. Te ves…ya sabes. No hay manera de que pudiera encontrarte fea—tragó saliva—. Para mí siempre lucirás bonita—Le confesó incapaz de utilizar palabras más dulces o apropiadas. Después de todo, eso de andar hablando de sentimientos y cursilerías no era lo suyo. Pero tampoco quería que Ino se sintiera triste y poco anhelada como mujer.

Ante la incómoda y problemática declaración sus mejillas comenzaron a arder. Pasaba algo muy curioso con Shikamaru. Siempre que se sentía abochornado se sonrojaba. Y cuando se sonrojaba Ino lo encontraba muy lindo.

—Shika…

Shikamaru tomó aire y después se relajo de nuevo.

—Después de todo—agregó acercándose a sus labios—. Llevas la vida de nuestro bebé en tu interior—le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ino estaba complacida. No importaba el motivo de tan agradables palabras. Lo tomó del cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella en un cálido beso propio de un amante. Sus bocas juntas le brindaban libertad a sus lenguas ansiosas para acoplarse combinando la esencia una de la otra.

Debió a la falta de aire tuvieron que separarse en un jadeo delicioso.

Ella paso su dedo índice por sus labios degustando el resto del sabor de la boca de Shikamaru.

—Te amo, Shikamaru.

—Yo también.

Se inclino nuevamente para otra sesión de besos y caricias. Ambos sus pequeños intervalos se miraban como cómplices y deseosos uno del otro, acompañados de seductoras sonrisas.

¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo, sus corazones latían como recién enamorados? Eso se preguntaba Ino.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente entre deseos y suspiros. Cuando nuevamente se separaron pudieron sentir la respiración del otro acariciando su cara.

Hubo un agradable silencio antes de que Shikamaru hablara nuevamente.

—Ves, no tienes hay razón para llorar, solo porque… tu cuerpo cambie —dijo tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas—. Para mi seguirás siendo la mujer más sensual de todo Konoha. Y créeme seguirás excitándome. Mucho—dijo guiñando un ojo.

—Shikamaru…

No era precisamente eso lo que Ino esperaba escuchar, pero tampoco iba a quejarse.

Él aprovecho el momento para empezar a besar el cuello níveo de piel delicada. Ino tembló excitada ante el contacto de su boca. La sensación de su lengua, el roce de sus dientes y la pronunciación perezosa de su nombre por los labios de su marido la exasperaban de placer. Ino lo tomaba de la nuca intentando soltar su coleta y jugar con su cabello azabache.

Ella parecía haberse olvidado del mundo exterior y estar concentrada con las caricias de su marido. Justo como Shikamaru deseaba.

La atmosfera de la habitación se estaba volviendo apasionada. A veces era difícil creer que todo fuera tan maravilloso.

De repente, sin previo aviso, ella lo tomo por las manos cuando él se disponía a bajar los tirantes del vestido y masajear sus sensibles pechos. Ante esto él se desconcertó.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó muy confundido.

Su mujer simplemente llevó la palma de sus ásperas manos hacia su cálido vientre. Shikamaru se dio cuenta de los pequeños y leves movimientos que agitaban su carne.

—Ino…—dijo con tranquilidad. Luego se le dibujo una leve sonrisa. No se necesitaba de muchas palabras para saber que ese momento estaría atesorado en sus corazones por el resto de su vida.

— ¿No estás feliz? —le preguntó ella.

Shikamaru la volvió a besar. Mientras sus labios se movían contra los de ella, su sonrisa iba en aumento.

— ¿Eso era lo que te puso así? —preguntó él al separarse.

Ino índico que si con la cabeza.

—Problemática.

— ¡¿Problemática?! ¡Tú fuiste quien se confundió y comenzó a llamarme gorda!

—Yo nunca te llame gorda. Tú lo asumiste.

Los golpecitos del bebé se intensificaron para poner fin al inicio de la absurda discusión.

—Shhh, calma bebé… ¿Qué esperas? ¡Dile algo agradable al bebé! —le exigió Ino

— ¿Q-Qué? Ino es absurdo. No tengo idea de decir. Además dudo que pueda escuchar mi voz.

—Solo inténtalo—insistió su mujer.

Shikamaru harto de discutir accedió. Era imposible no darle gusto a Ino. Ella siempre era tan mandona y problemática. Por eso la amaba.

—Problemático—dijo resignado.

Ino gruño.

—Esta bien. Tsk, problemática…—recargó la cabeza en el abdomen de Ino y comenzó a dar suaves caricias—. No sé qué debo decir exactamente…yo solo diré que…sin importar lo que pase, yo siempre los protegeré a ti y tu madre. Son lo que más me importa en la vida.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos intentando olvidar la vergüenza y esperando que Ino no notara el enrojecimiento que se extendía por su rostro.

Todo sonido murió de repente ¿Acaso había dicho algo inapropiado de nuevo?

— ¿Ino?

Levantó la cabeza para contactar los ojos color cielo en la expresión de su esposa.

—Por favor, no llores problemática.

Ino gimoteo y se llevo las manos a la cara.

—Tonto. Eres un tonto Shikamaru

—Problemático ¿Qué dije ahora? —le pregunto rascándose la cabeza. Para ser un genio, podía ser muy torpe.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios esperas que no llore si dices cosas tan bonitas?! ¡Tonto!

—Pero tú fuiste quien…Bah olvídalo. Los próximos meses serán los más problemáticos de mi vida.

— ¡Ya cállate vago bueno para nada!

Ino sintió cuando Shikamaru se levantó del colchón.

¿Acaso había agotado su paciencia y pensaba dejarla? La idea la angustio. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado sensible y Shikamaru se había dado por vencido.

—Shika…yo lo…

Levantó la vista para ver a su esposo extender perezosamente los brazos.

—Ven aquí—le susurró.

Ino se arrojo a sus brazos y no tardaron en compartir más besos y caricias.

Nuevamente el bebé empezó a manifestarse.

—Creo que está feliz—dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

Shikamaru arqueo una ceja dudoso.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—Porque sabe que tú y yo nos amamos — Ino deslizo una mano del cuello de su esposo hasta ponerla debajo de su ombligo y agregó: — ¿Verdad que sí bebé? Y sabes algo…mamá y papá también te aman. Nos podemos esperar para conocerte.

Shikamaru la acompaño en las caricias. Ver esa sonrisa tierna sonrisa en Ino le hizo ver que, aunque hubiera buscado por todo el mundo, no hubiera encontrado otra mujer mejor para ser la mandona y problemática madre de sus hijos. No podía pedirle más a la vida.

* * *

Gracias por leer este one-shot dedicado a ustedesi, fans del ShikaIno. Espero que no les paresca demasiado cursi, supongo que eso pasa cuando trabajas con niños jajaja. Además. como ya lo he mencionado antes, la idea de escribir Shikamaru e Ino en situaciones paternales me es tan irresistible como el lemmon. Si no lo escribo me vuelvo loca de la frustación.

Muchas gracias por toda su atención y los minutos que me regalan para leer mis fics. Se cuidan mucho.

Las quiero niñas.


End file.
